


First Hug

by rebel_wren



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Ficlet, Hugs, Pining, Post-Star Wars: A New Dawn, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_wren/pseuds/rebel_wren
Summary: Everyone talks about first kisses or first times, but what about first HUGS?





	First Hug

“Hera!”

Hera unfortunately didn’t see the thermal detonator land by her feet in time, but she did see a familiar human’s form running at her from his cover and diving onto her to get her away from it. Hera groaned in pain when they rolled on the ground, finally stopping when he was on top of her, holding on to her like his life depended it, and Hera couldn’t even ask what the kriff he was thinking when a small, but easily deadly explosion where she was just standing went off.

Hera blinked in surprise. She and Kanan hadn’t known each other long, he’d only been on the  _ Ghost _ with her for a short while. He would’ve been safe enough where he was; but running towards her, he easily could’ve gotten himself killed.

Kanan lifted himself off of her, and looked at her, his eyes filled with concern.

“Are you alright?”

Hera nodded, still somewhat in shock. Kanan nearly gave his life for hers- he’d saved her life before, but not like this. And it seemed like it didn’t take him long to arrive at the decision.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she said.

Kanan smiled at her, and totally coincidentally, at the same time her heart skipped a beat.

“That’s what I like to hear. Let’s try and make it back to the ship now, huh?”

Hera smiled back at him, and let him give her a hand up.

* * *

Safely in the  _ Ghost _ , Hera was still reeling a bit over what Kanan had done for her. He was an ex-sort-of-Jedi, which he hadn’t talked about in too much depth, so maybe it was just because of Jedi training.

_ Or maybe _ , a hopeful part of her seemed to whisper,  _ it meant something more _ .

Despite the relative brevity of their friendship so far, Hera already couldn’t imagine a life without him by her side. He was a good shot, a good cook, a good friend, a good listener, and he was funny, and rather handsome, and he had nice eyes…

She forced herself away from that line of thought.

Kanan was next to her in the cockpit, sitting in his co-pilot’s chair. He spun his chair around once, stopping so that he was facing Hera after a full rotation.

“What are you thinking for dinner?”

Hera shrugged, smiling at him. “Not sure, you’re the chef.”

Kanan nodded. “I’ll see what we have and get back to you.”

He got up out of his seat, and started to head out towards the door, and Hera stood up too.

“Kanan.”

He turned around, one eyebrow cocked. “What?”

Hera swallowed hard. “Back there, with the detonator… no one’s ever done anything like that for me before. Thank you.”

“Anytime,” he said, and Hera stepped forward and hugged him. It wasn’t an especially tight hug, but Hera wrapped her arms around him, her head against his chest because of his height. Kanan hesitated, like he didn’t know what to do, but then hugged her back.

Hera became acutely aware that she hadn’t been actually hugged by anyone in years, and had to resist the urge to cry. As if he could sense it (and maybe he could, she didn’t understand the Force), he held her a little tighter.

And Hera didn’t want to let go.


End file.
